


Never you, John

by Croc9400



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is a serial killer, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, LGBT, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Murder, Serial Killer, Sorry Not Sorry, killer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croc9400/pseuds/Croc9400
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Laurens’ intern was a strange kid, but an intelligent one. John Laurens had instantly fallen head over heels for his intern. John Laurens began dating his intern, but this was before he knew who he was, who he really was. This was all before John Laurens discovered that Alexander Hamilton was a killer. </p><p>Based off the Sweeney Todd homage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kill Your Darlings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880069) by [NineTalestoTell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NineTalestoTell/pseuds/NineTalestoTell). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sounds terrible and sick, but I like the idea of Alexander as a serial killer, but not like a serial killer, serial killer. He’s gonna be like a vigilante serial killer, if that makes sense. Kinda like The Punisher for those of you who have seen/read Daredevil.

**PROLOGUE**

Alexander Hamilton was a busy man. He was fresh out of college, graduating with a double major in pre-law and political science, with a minor in linguistics, summa cum laude, as well as being the Valedictorian from NYU, and was set to go to Columbia for law on a full scholarship in the fall. His passion was defending the weak and helpless. That took all shapes and forms. 

He had just landed himself an internship at a small law firm that had just opened up in center city. Being the small firm they were, it was exactly what Alexander wanted. They were helping the truly weak and helpless, considering they were struggling for clients themselves. 

However, Alexander’s other line of work, was rather different. There was no easy way to say how Alexander went out every night defending the truly weak and helpless. He went out every night and found the rapists, and the muggers, and the serial killers, and he killed them. 

It started when someone had raped his ex-girlfriend’s sister, his best and only friend and roommate, Angelica Schuyler. Alexander had only meant to knock the man out and call the police, but it has escalated. The man had put up more of a fight than he had expected. Alexander had pinned him down, and had begun to choke him. He had fallen unconscious, but in the rush of adrenaline and a blow to the head, he didn’t comprehend it. He kept holding down on the man’s next until he felt nothing. 

That was the first time he killed. 

Alexander felt guilty sometimes, knowing that because he had killed killers, he became a killer himself. But he continued to tell himself that all these people were worse people than him because they hurt innocent people. He only killed the truly bad ones who deserved it. That was how he justified his need for blood. 

There was a part of him that felt it was wrong. Just a tiny part of it, but that was clouded by the other emotions. Killing gave him almost the same pleasure as sex. Which is why he continued to do it. That was why he barely got any sleep the last few weeks of his semester. That was why Angelica had to handcuff him to his bed during finals week. Because she knew something was up and she knew she had to force him to sleep. She didn’t know the gravity of what he was doing at the time. 

Then she found out. Alexander was being a little less careful than usual, considering Angelica was supposed to be out of the town with her sisters for the weekend. He was standing in the middle of the apartment, as opposed to a nearby warehouse, dipping all his clothes in hydrogen peroxide when she walked through the door. There had been blood on his face, and the peroxide was bubbling. That was about a month after he had killed her rapist. He hadn’t told her that until that very moment, after he was positive she would not rat him out. She never did rat him out, she had in fact agreed to help him.

By that point he had gotten onto the police radar. They were beginning to see criminals they were either watching or looking for magically disappear. They had discovered a pattern, and they had never found a body. They were obviously looking for him, but they weren’t looking too hard, considering he did their job for them. Alexander easily turned into a controversial topic.

To Alexander, the most controversial part of what he was doing was the name the police had given him. They had named him Tenebrae Unus, latin for Dark One. He didn’t think it really got across what he was doing. It implied he was going to the dark things, but he wasn’t. He was the one stopping the bad people from doing the dark things, but he wasn’t about to walk into the precinct and tell them that. 

There were many things that made Alexander happy about his day job. There was enough work to keep him busy all the time, but not too much that he was overwhelmed. Plus his bosses were nice, so even if the workload was minimal, the three got along. It was an odd group. There was George Washington, twenty years old and twenty times more mature than the younger. Then there was John Laurens. A boy only two years older than Alexander, fresh out of law school and ready to face the world as a lawyer. They had hired an intern on a whim the one day they couldn’t get their wifi to work. There was only one thing Alexander had to complain about his job. They didn’t know his real name. 

That was part of his agreement with himself when he decided to become what he had become. He would detach himself from everything and everyone he knew. He had initially tried to sever all contact with people except Angelica, but that didn’t work. He erased all traces of himself on the internet. Deleting every social media profile, every news article, anything written about him ever so that when someone google the name Alexander Hamilton, nothing came up. 

However, if you googled James Buck, pictures of him would come up. He created himself a whole new life and background as James. It was his father’s first name and his mother’s maiden name. Although he wanted to separate himself from his past, he couldn’t let his parents go. He wanted his identity to have some significance to him. His fake identity effectively killed two birds with one stone. Not only was he separating people from him if he were to ever get caught, but it also severed him from his past. His past had been forgotten the second he had put everything on a hard drive and dropped the thing in hydrogen peroxide. 

Hydrogen peroxide had become Alexander’s new favorite thing. It could destroy blood and fingerprints from any scene. It could also fry any electronic beyond the point of saying. The only thing he had on him that may define his true person at all was his cell phone, and he always had a bottle of hydrogen peroxide in his backpack, ready to open and douse his phone in say he was ever caught. 

There were few people he talked to who knew his real name. He had severed all connections with college friends, as he would probably never see them again. The only people who knew his real name were the three Schuyler sisters, and only the younger two ever used it. 

Him and Angelica had a very strict agreement. When she had found out, and decided to help him, the two sat down and had a long talk. They agreed to sell everything in their apartment they didn’t need. That meant they got rid of the expensive decorations and unnecessary furniture. Now all they had was a couch, a small TV mounted on the wall, a small kitchen table, and two bedrooms, each with a bed, a desk, and a small dresser. They had managed to collect four hundred-thousand dollars in cash, which was stored in a duffle bag in their hall closet. 

Both their passports were also in that bag. Alexander had to get one, but being that he was technically a US citizen, it was not that big of a deal. It also contained enough clothes and non perishable food to last a week, and the key to an old home in Toronto. The bag existed so that if one of them got caught, the other could take the bag and run. They agreed that regardless of what happened, they would not go back to each other. 

But this all changed when John Laurens discovered them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if Nevis is a US territory, but for the sake of my story, it is a US territory so that Alexander can have a US passport because idk if you can get a passport from Nevis and google was telling me nothing.
> 
> Tumblr: [allaloneacrossthesea.tumblr.com](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/allaloneacrossthesea)


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex witnesses some sick stuff and talks to John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I slip up with Lafayette’s they/their pronouns or people calling Alexander James instead of Alexander. Not used to it yet, so if you see it, let me know and I’ll fix it.

**Two Weeks Earlier**

Alexander woke up dazed. He was tired, having only gotten four hours of sleep that night. It was an improvement compared to the previous nights, where he had gotten a maximum of two hours. It had been a long hunt that week, but he had finally found the guy, and now he was no longer a problem. 

What was a problem was the fact that Alexander had to go to work now, having gotten eight hours of sleep over the past seventy two hours. He groaned and got up, heading to the coffee maker in the kitchen, which he had absolutely refused to let Angelica sell. He put two frozen waffles in the toaster and started brewing his first cup of coffee. He drank coffee so much that it barely affected him anymore, so he would have to drink three cups in the morning just to wake up. He had bought a huge travel mug, so he’d just brew three cups and put them in the mug. 

He walked back towards his room, through their almost empty apartment. They had four empty rooms in their penthouse apartment. Those empty rooms had been two spare bedrooms and two offices, but Angelica had kept her king sized bed for when he sisters visited, and Alexander was happy giving up his full sized bed and sleeping on the couch if her father ever joined them.. They would’ve sold the apartment, but Angelica’s father bought it for her. It would’ve looked suspicious, especially if they downgraded. So when they sold on their stuff, and her family asked why, she said they were saving up to buy an actual house. 

He walked into his room and pulled open one of the few drawers. He pulled out a nicely folded button down and put it on over his bare chest. He then took off his pajama pants and pulled on a pair of jeans and sneakers. His bosses really didn’t care what he wore to work, but Alexander felt a need to be somewhat presentable in front of the people who were paying him even though they didn’t have to and couldn’t afford it. Plus just about all of his non-work clothes were black and tight.

Angelica was standing in the kitchen when he returned, dressed for work, eating the waffles and drinking the coffee he had made for himself. 

“Really?” he asked. He went to freezer and got two more waffles before going and brewing another cup of instant coffee, “you couldn’t take my waffles out of the toaster and pour my coffee in the travel mug before making your own?”

“You just left it here,” she said innocently, sipping his black coffee. When he first met her and discovered she liked black coffee just as much as he did, it surprised him. But after he had gotten to know Angelica Schuyler, it made total sense. He opened the drawer filled with his instant coffee.

“Wait. Did you drink my last espresso?” he asked angrily. She took another sip out of the mug in her hand. She clicked her tongue for a moment, tasting it, then nodded. 

“Fuck you,” he said before dumping his first cup of coffee into the mug and brewing his second, “I’ll just stop by that little shop on the corner. And use my credit card that you wouldn’t let me cancel because it was ‘too suspicious’”

“My god,” she groaned and took a ten out of her bra, “here,”

“Thank you,” he took it and put it in his wallet, which contained very little. A credit card, a few coupons, a gift card or two, some business cards Washington had given him to hand out, his fake license in the front and his real license hidden in a secret pocket, and now Angelica’s ten dollars. He really needed to stop by the ATM. His waffles jumped up out of the toaster just as his second cup of coffee finished brewing. He dumped the coffee into his travel mug and put his mug in the sink. He grabbed his waffles from the toaster and held them in his mouth as he walked out the door. 

***

Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette stood behind the counter of the tiny coffee shop they worked at. Despite the small size, it was actually rather crowded. It was in a rather convenient location, on the same street as three large apartment buildings, and on the first floor of a fourth, and right outside a subway station. 

At this hour of the morning, it was extremely crowded. They and Hercules Mulligan, their co-worker and boyfriend, were running around like crazy, Besides the owner, they were the only two that worked there, and the owner was incompetent and did almost nothing for his own business. He thrust it all upon the two college students. 

The two had worked out a rather efficient system for times like this one. Hercules would take orders, given that he could be better understood and better understand people. Lafayette would fill the orders given they could move faster than Hercules could. When the order line would die down, Hercules would come help them fill orders. The line had died down, so Hercules had turned around and started walking towards the machines just as Lafayette was running towards the pick up counter. They crashed into Hercules, spilling coffee all over him and making a mess on the floor. 

“ _Merde! Pardon!_ ” Lafayette said as Hercules hissed with hot coffee dripping down his apron, which he quickly took off, “ _je ferai pour plus tard_ ,”

“ _Ouais en suçant ma bite_ ” Hercules responded. He didn’t know much french, but he had learned two things from Lafayette, how to curse and how to dirty talk.

“ _Dans le dos quand les choses meurent vers le bas_ ,” Lafayette winked as Hercules smiled and made his way to the back. Lafayette turned back to the people at the counter, all looking at their watches or their phones, annoyed that they were now most likely going to miss their trains. 

“I’m sorry,” Lafayette said weakly. They took the towel off their shoulder and placed it on the top of the coffee on the ground. They would clean it up later. 

“That’s fucking disgusting you know,” a man said, “people like you are going to hell,”

“ _Excusez-moi_?” they turned around to face the man who had said that. 

“There is no place for you people in this world. You’re filthy! Disgusting!” the man ran forward and launched himself over the counter at Lafayette. They screamed as their back hit the counter, knocking over one of the machines, effectively spilling burning hot coffee all over his face, which caused the young person to scream once again. The man stood and started kicking Lafayette, using all the force his foot would allow. There was chaos throughout the shop. People were either getting out of there, or gathering closer with their phones. That was when Alexander Hamilton walked through the door. 

It took him a moment to assess the situation before it clicked what was happening. He immediately ran forward and put himself between the person on the ground and the person standing. 

“Stay away from…” Alexander glanced down at the person laying on the ground. This person was very much a male, but was wearing a skirt, “them! Stay away from them!”

“Oh _you too huh_?” the man, whose name was George Eaker according to the ID badge that hung around his neck, sneered, “you are all going to hell! You are all scum,”

“Leave,” Alexander said, “and don’t you ever come back here again,”

“Why would I ever want to come back to a place that supports… _that_ ,” he gestured to the person lying on the ground. Then he turned and stomped out of the shop, the little bell on the door ringing as he did. Alexander looked around. The only people left were the people with their phones out. 

“GO! LEAVE! ALL OF YOU!” yelled Alexander. Shooing them with his hands. They all quickly put their phones away and left. The shop was then completely empty. Alexander bent down next to the person, placing a hand on their cheek, stroking it lightly. 

“Hey, hey. My name is James,” Alexander said softly, “you’re okay now. He’s gone. It’s okay,”

Alexander looked around. He saw a rag sitting on the counter so he grabbed it and started to dab the coffee off their face. It had burnt his skin enough that it looked like there may be some scarring. He looked at their nametag.

“Lafayette, does anything besides your face hurt?” Alexander asked. For the first time since the attack started, Lafayette opened their eyes, well one eye. The other had already begun swelling from the burn. They looked up at Alexander and began to open their mouth. 

“No no. You don’t have to speak. Just point,” Alexander said. Lafayette pointed to their stomach. This worried Alexander, “okay. Did you feel anything burst or crack. Give me a thumbs up or down,”

Lafayette put their thumb down. Alexander exhaled. 

“Okay, I’m going to call am ambulance. Is that okay? Thumbs up or down?”

Lafayette put their thumb up and Alexander took his phone from his pocket just as someone came walking in from the back of the store. He was a large man which made Alexander immediately stand up, ready to defend himself and Lafayette, either with his fists of his words. 

“What the _hell_ happened?!” the man yelled, then he saw Lafayette lying on the ground, crying. His expressed immediately changed from one of anger and confusion to one of worry, “baby?”

He immediately went down onto his knees next to Lafayette. He went to pick them up and cradle them in his arms. 

“I wouldn’t touch them...it’s them right?,” Alexander asked. Hercules nodded and smiled at the fact that someone had noticed Lafayette’s gender, “I don’t know what they did. They might have bruised or punctured internal organs, plus I don’t know the extent of the burn on their face. Moving them around may make them worse,”

“Who the hell are you?” Hercules asked. 

“AlーJames Buck,” Alexander said, dialing 911, “I’m going to call an ambulance,” 

Hercules nodded, just lightly running his fingers through Lafayette’s hair. 

Alexander stayed with them until the ambulance arrived. Alexander described to the EMTs what he had seen of the fight. He also told them that if they wanted to see the entire thing they could probably look on YouTube based on how many people filmed it. They nodded and took Lafayette to the hospital. 

“James,” Hercules said, “did you want something? You obviously came here for coffee. What do you want? On the house,”

“Oh. Thanks, um...,” Alexander looked around for a nametag.

“Hercules Mulligan,” he said, “mythology jokes lead to me punching you in the face,”

Alexander chuckled then looked around. He had dropped his half full mug of coffee, which had spilled all over the floor. He picked it up, along with a couple napkins from a nearby table and wiped it out, “if you could, um, fill this with espresso, please,”

“That _whole_ thing?” Hercules asked, a little mesmerized. Alexander nodded. Hercules shook his head and took the mug from him, trying to figure out why such a tiny man needs so much espresso. He could only handle a shot of it. 

“Do you have a mop or something? I’ll clean this up,” Alexander offered. 

“No it’s fine. I’ve got it. You’ve got work or school or something don’t you?” Hercules said, starting up the espresso machine,”

“Work yeah, at a law firm, actually. If you need a lawyer at any point,” Alexander dug one of the business cards out of his wallet, “what, I assume you might...given what just happened,”

Hercules only nodded, turning back to the espresso machine. 

“Go to the hospital. They need you. I’ll clean this up,” Alexander offered.

Hercules laughed, “thanks, but my boss isn’t exactly the most understanding person. He’d flip,” he handed Alexander the now full mug of coffee, “thank you so much, again, James,”

“You’re welcome,” Alexander smiled and turned to leave the shop, “I’ll see ya around,”

“See ya,” Hercules said. Alexander walked out the door and towards the station. 

***

“Thank god there you are!” 

Alexander’s heart stopped when he heard John Laurens voice. His heart always stopped when he heard John Laurens voice. That boy did things to him. When they had first met Alexander had almost kissed him. He was forward like that. He wasn’t exactly one to hold anything back, but he didn’t kiss John the first time they met. He did however, tell him that he was absolutely adorable just about every time it was natural to slide the compliment into conversation.

“I-we were worried about you,” Laurens said, “you need to give me your number so that if you’re gonna be late again you can let me know,”

Alexander’s heart stopped once again. John Laurens wanted his phone number. It was for work reasons, but this was a way for the two to move beyond work. That was something Alexander really wanted, but there were some problems with that. First off, John was his boss. If things didn’t work out, Alexander lost his job. Second off, John didn’t even know his real name. John knew him as James Buck. It killed him every time John called him James and not Alexander. Thirdly, Alexander’s lifestyle wasn’t exactly safe or stable. He did go around the city killing people.

“Yeah sure. I’ll give it to you. Just let me put my stuff down,” Alexander said, walking towards his desk. It wasn’t very far from the entrance considering his intern position also doubled as a secretary position. 

“Hey I’ve been meaning to ask you,” John said, following him, “would you like to go on a date with me?”

Alexander did three things at once. He spit the coffee out of his mouth, he tripped over his own feet and dropped his phone on the ground. After taking a moment to collect himself, he turned around to face John, who was laughing. 

“I-um-I,” Alexander stuttered, trying to sort his thoughts into words, something he rarely had to do. Hell yes he wanted to go on a date with John Laurens, but was it worth the risk? There could be nothing good that would come out of a romantic relationship with John. They would either break up and Alexander would lose his job, or John would figure him out and turn him in. 

“James! Why were you late?” Washington had walked out of his office, and seen Alexander. Washington then slowly backed away. Alexander didn’t know why. He looked back at John, who was lowering himself down off the tips of his toes. 

“So?” John asked. 

“Um. Sure, yeah. I’d love to go,” Alexander smiled. 

“Great!” John smiled back, “are you free tonight?”

“Uh…,” Alexander thought about George Eaker, but then he thought about John. For the time being, John was more important than George Eaker. He could deal with him tomorrow, “yeah. I’m free tonight,”

“Awesome!” John said, “you’re good Washington!” 

Washington exited his office. Neither of them called him George. It was strange. There was a presence about the man that didn’t warrant a name as simple as George, so he was Washington to the two of them. 

“So again, James, why were you late?” Washington asked again. 

“That’s a long story,” Alexander said, sitting at his desk, “I’m sure I can find it online. There were enough idiots filming it,”

“What happened?” John asked. Alexander began quickly typing, his fingers flying across the keyboard as fast as thoughts flew through his head. He came up with a video that had been posted ten minutes ago. He clicked it. 

That was the first time Alexander had seen the entire fight. He heard some chattering in French, which he picked up. He smiled, wondering if John spoke French. Then the man, George Eaker, began yelling in English. Then the fight started. It wasn’t really a fight, more of a ‘one guy beats up another who is completely helpless to stop it’ 

“Oh god,” John said, just as Alexander had rushed in on the video. Alexander stopped it there, “that’s awful,”

“It is,” Washington said. 

“You should’ve been there. It was worse than this makes it seem,” Alexander said, gesturing to the screen. 

“Damn. Did you give him our card?” John asked jokingly. The three chuckled. 

“I did, actually,” Alexander replied, “I gave it to their boyfriend,”

“You did a good thing, son,” Washington said. 

“Washington,” Alexander growled. They had talked about Washington calling him son.

“Sorry,” Washington replied, heading back to his office. John rested his hand on Alexander’s shoulder. 

“For a second I thought he meant you did a good thing by giving him the card,” to two laughed. 

“Yeah me too,” Alexander replied. The two sat in a comfortable silence for a moment before John clapped his hand on Alexander’s shoulder. 

“I’m gonna be here until six. Does that work for you?” John asked. Alexander nodded. John smiled and walked towards his office. Alexander took his phone out of his pocket and called Angelica. 

“What do you need, Alexander,” she said. He heard voices behind her, “and make it quick,”

“Just wanted to tell you I’ll be home late tonight,” he looked at John who flashed him a smiled which he returned, “preferably not at all,” Alexander said quieter, hoping John wouldn’t hear. John winked. He had heard. 

“Oh did John finally ask you out?” she asked. 

“He did,” Alexander smiled, then he continued, getting up and walking into their tiny excuse for a break room, which had a little bit more privacy, “anyway, when you get home I’m going to need you to look someone up,”

“Why? What happened?” she asked. 

“Look up coffee shop assault,” he said, “I need you to look up a man named George Eaker,”

“Got it,” she said, “good luck,”

“Thanks,” he hung up. The face of his next target burning in the back of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to add some mutual pining, but then I decided ‘nah. I wanna get this thing moving.’ So I am going to get it moving.
> 
> Disclaimer: I know nothing about coffee. Do not judge me on my coffee knowledge. Alexander had trouble staying awake and a shittone of coffee kinda helps. 
> 
> Another disclaimer: I know nothing about how the law works. The extent of law knowledge is Daredevil
> 
> Yet another disclaimer: Google translate french  
> Merde! Pardon!: Fuck! Sorry!  
> Je ferai pour plus tard: I will make up for that later.  
> Ouais en suçant ma bite: Yeah by sucking my dick  
> Dans le dos quand les choses meurent vers le bas: In the back when things die down
> 
> Literally the only thing I actually know about in this chapter is the first aid.
> 
> Tumblr: [allaloneacrossthesea.tumblr.com](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/allaloneacrossthesea)


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Adams escapes from jail

Washington left at five. John was on the phone with a client until six. Alexander sat at his desk, having finished his work for the day long ago. He was looking through normal search engines for anything he could find on George Eaker. Nothing incriminating came up immediately, which made Alexander angry. He wouldn’t kill someone on one assault charge. As bad as the assault is, one charge of anything wasn’t enough to justify killing someone. If they were caught by the police, he let the police handle the person. But he had let people like George Eaker go before, as much as it pained him. He just hoped Angelica could find enough evidence against him. 

“James!” John had his briefcase in his hand, and his jacket slung over the same arm. Alexander quickly closed his tabs, “you ready to go?” 

“Just about!” Alexander called back. He looked at his watch, he hadn’t even realized the time. He had gotten so lost in thoughts of George Eaker he had almost forgotten about his date with John. 

Alexander loved what John wore to work. It wasn’t anything complex, just a pair of dress pants and a colored button down, topped off with a leather jacket that he currently held in his hands. The thing Alexander loved about his outfits, were the fact that John always seemed to buy his clothes a size too small. Or he was one of those awkward people who was between sizes and chose the smaller size.

Alexander stood, walking towards John who extended a hand to Alexander. Alexander smiled and took it as the two made their way out of the office. 

“I hope you don’t mind,” John said, “I couldn’t get a reservation anywhere nice, so I thought we’d just go to that Asian fusion place a few blocks over,”

“That’s fine. I really don’t care where we go,” Alexander replied, “as long as we go,”

John smiled and laughed, squeezing Alexander’s hand. Alexander smiled and leaned into John’s shoulder. The two stumbled sideways before continuing to walk towards the restaurant. Nothing could ruin his day. 

“I really like you, James,” John said, looking at him. There it was. His bliss couldn’t last. That name was a constant reminder that he was lying to John. He tried to justify it by saying it kept John safe, but it really didn’t take any of the hurt away. John knew James Buck. He didn’t know Alexander Hamilton, and that was a fact that he couldn’t change. 

“I like you too John,” Alexander forced a smile. There was still a terrible feeling in his stomach. All he wanted to do was tell John that his name was Alexander Hamilton. That he wasn’t who he said he was just so everything was out on the table. He couldn’t though. Not only would it put John in danger of either being named an accomplice, or being kidnapped or killed by his enemies, of which he had many. Angelica would also kill him if he gave in and told someone. 

John opened the door for Alexander. The two managed to squeeze through the door without their hands separating. Alexander liked that. The instant closeness between the two made him feel something he hadn’t felt in a while. He had been trying to disconnect from people, so feeling connected to someone was special to him. 

Halfway through the meal, which Alexander was enjoying for a variety of reasons, his phone rang. There was only one person who called him. John looked at him expectantly. 

“Do you need to get that?” John asked. Alexander took his phone out of his pocket, and sure enough, it was Angelica. 

“Yeah. Sorry,” Alexander said, standing up and walking outside the tiny restaurant. He answered the phone. 

“So how are things going with John?” she asked the second she heard Alexander take a breath over the line. 

“It was going great until I was so rudely interrupted,” Alexander said, “what do you need,”

“I just wanted to let you know that I’ve got nothing on Eaker. The man is clean besides the impending assault charge,” Angelica told him, “I thought I’d tell you so you could enjoy your night,”

“And how the fuck is that supposed to make me enjoy my night?” Alexander asked. 

“In the sense that you won’t leave John in the middle of the night to go out and find this guy,” Angelica said. 

“Damn you’re really rooting for us,” Alexander smirked, teasing Angelica about her emotional attachment. 

“Well you’ve haven’t shut about him since you met him,” Angelica said smugly. 

“Okay, I’m going now Angelica. Goodbye,” Alexander said. He hung up the phone and walked back inside. He smiled at John who was absent-mindedly stabbing what remained of his rice with chopsticks. Alexander sat back down.

“Sorry about that. My roommate lost her key and she forgot where we hid the spare,” It was easy for Alexander to lie. It came almost more naturally than telling the truth. John only nodded. The waiter walked by the and left the check down on their table. John and Alexander both reached to grab it. 

“John let me pay for it,” Alexander said. John shook his head, picking up the check. 

“No. _I_ asked _you_ out. I’m paying. And besides, this is the money that goes into your paycheck. So if it makes you feel better, this money is technically yours,” John smiled and put his card into the little booklet. Alexander sighed. 

“So where do you wanna go now?” John asked, “I was thinking central park. My place is over in that direction if you wanna take a walk,” John winked. 

“Yeah sure,” Alexander said, looking around, “fuck. I think I left my backpack at the office,”

“Well we can stop back there,” John said. Alexander nodded and stood. John followed suit and the two made their way out of the restaurant. John once again tangled his fingers with Alexander’s as the two walked down the street. Alexander felt relaxed for the first time in a while as he laid his head on John’s shoulder. The two walked into their tiny office and Alexander walked over to his desk. He bent over and began packing up his backpack with his back to John. 

When Alexander stood back up he felt a presence behind him. He felt John’s arms snake around his middle as John buried his head into the crook of Alexander’s neck and let his lips brush over Alexander’s skin slowly. Alexander nearly melted as blood shot to his groin. Alexander spun around and looked John in the eye. 

“John…” Alexander said, but he was cut off when John pressed his lips to Alexander’s. The kiss was chaste at first until Alexander felt John’s tongue brush up against his lips. Alexander stepped back away from John. 

“Not here,” Alexander said, “I would rather you not fuck me where we work. It’s not easy to come back from,”

John laughed, stepping back a little, “it sounds like you’re speaking from experience,”

“In college my ex and I went in the classroom of this teacher we absolutely hated. We fucked on his desk. I could barely stand being in that classroom anymore,” Alexander said, “although there was a sense of satisfaction,”

“I can imagine,” John said, “can we go back to my place now?”

“Please,” Alexander said. 

The two left the office hand in hand once again. The walk back to John’s apartment was nice, but very long. As much as he enjoyed watching the sunset as the two walked through the largest green space in the city, Alexander was itching to get back to John’s. When John was positive no one was around, he would let his hand slip lower from its place on Alexander’s back so that it rested on his ass. Alexander had never felt this close to someone this quickly. He felt like he had known John forever even though the two only met a few weeks ago. 

Alexander didn’t gawk when they arrived at John’s apartment. It looked like what his apartment used to be. He placed his backpack down on the floor. 

“You want a drink?” John asked, walking over to the minibar which sat in the corner. 

“Sure,” Alexander followed him. John poured both of them a glass of bourbon and handed one to Alexander. 

“To...the law,” John said, raising his glass. 

“To the law,” Alexander said. He let his glass hit John’s before downing the drink in one gulp. John did the same, “where’s your bathroom?”

“Down the hall, past the kitchen, first door on the left,”

“Thanks,” Alexander walked down the hall. He pulled out his phone and quickly texted Angelica. 

**To Angelica(7:01 pm):** Spending the night. Stay safe

Alexander relieved himself before walking back out to the living room. John was still standing by the bar, nursing a second drink. Alexander slowly walked up to him and wrapped his arms around John’s waist. He rested all his weight on him and looked him in the eye. John leaned down slightly and pressed their lips together. Alexander quickly deepened their kiss. John stood Alexander back up and spun him around so that his back was pressed against the wall. Alexander reached up and undid the first few buttons of John’s shirt before John shoved his hands away. John’s mouth left Alexander’s and began trailing down his neck while he undid all the buttons on Alexander’s shirt.

“God dammit I love you,” John said softly before dragging Alexander towards his bedroom. 

***

Alexander woke up to the sound of a phone ringing. It took him a moment to remember where he was, but was relaxed the moment he remember. He felt John’s warm body stir behind him. Seconds later, John’s warmth left him and he let out an audible whimper at the lost of contact. John chuckled before looking at his phone. He sighed. 

“It’s my father,” John said, getting out of bed and grabbing his phone, “give me a minute,”

Alexander nodded as he watched John exit the room, closing the door behind him. Alexander took this time to slip out of bed and grab his phone out of his pants, which were lying on the floor across the room. He unlocked it and saw that Angelica had called him three times. He immediately panicked and called her. 

“Alexander Hamilton you _asshole_ ,” Angelica yelled the second she picked up. 

“You told me to enjoy myself!” Alexander yelled back. 

“Yes, but when I call you three times I expect you to answer!” 

“I was enjoying myself!” he heard Angelica sigh, “anyway what’s so important that you couldn’t leave me alone?”

“Remember that guy…” Angelica began. 

“Eaker?!” Alexander interrupted. 

“No not him,” Angelica replied, Alexander huffed, “Adams. The serial rapist the cops managed to catch before you got to him,”

“Oh yeah him,” Alexander replied. Angelica didn’t speak for a moment, “Angelica what’s wrong?”

“He escaped from prison,” she said. Alexander sighed. Of course this night would be ruined. 

“Then we have work to do,” Alexander said, standing up to begin looking for his clothes, “I’ll be home in a few,”

He hung up as he found his underwear. He put it on as he begun to hear yelling outside the room. He grabbed his pants and pulled them on. Then John burst back into the room. 

“Is everything alright?” Alexander asked. 

“Yeah it’s fine,” John said, brushing it off, “it’s just my father,”

“What about your father?” Alexander looked at him. 

“That’s a conversation for another time. I don’t want to discuss my father while standing naked in my bedroom with you,” John moved towards him and wrapped his arms around him. He stepped back when he felt that Alexander had his pants back on, “are you going somewhere?”

“Yeah. I have to run. I’m sorry. I never finished writing Washington’s closing address for the Powers case,” Alexander quickly walked out of the bedroom and grabbed his shirt from the floor in the hallway. 

“You can always write it here,” John said, following Alexander out of the room. 

“No. I need to be alone to concentrate on this,” Alexander said, buttoning his shirt. 

“I thought you had a roommate,” John got in front of him, blocking the hallway and the only entrance into the living room. 

“I do. But she’s quiet, and a hell of a lot less distracting,” Alexander smirked and pushed past John. He grabbed his backpack from the floor. 

“James wait! At least let me get your number!” John called, but Alexander was gone.

***

Alexander burst into his apartment where Angelica sat impatiently at their small kitchen table. He hustled to his bedroom where Angelica followed behind him. 

“What do you have?” Alexander asked as he unbuttoned his shirt. 

“Last I heard he was heading towards Hell’s Kitchen,” Angelica said, “cops are in pursuit,”

“Cops are in pursuit? Angelica. Do you want me to get caught?” Alexander asked, unbuttoning his pants and pushing them to the ground along with his boxers. 

“You saw the damage he did before they got to him,” Angelica said, “and you and I both know the cops aren’t going to catch him,”

“Yeah well…” Alexander went over to his dresser where he pulled out new underwear. He then went to his closet and pulled out his black cargo pants. He grabbed a black t-shirt and hoodie. He tossed them on his bed and began to redress himself.

“I think you should take the gun, Alexander,” Angelica said. Alexander paused before continuing to dress. 

“Guns can be traced. It’s a risk,” Alexander said. 

“Just as much of a risk as wrapping your fingers around someone’s throat,” Angelica shot back. 

“Too heavy,” he pulled his pants up. 

“I’m not talking about the sniper,” Angelica said, “take the 45 with the scope,”

“No,” Alexander said firmly, pulling his shirt over his head. 

“Alexander Hamilton,” Angelica yelled, “I know you are addicted to the adrenaline or whatever it is you feel when you kill someone with your bare hands and I respect that most of the time, but every once and awhile you have to listen to me and take the goddamn gun with you so you don’t get yourself caught and thrown in prison because we all know what happens if you go to prison,”

Alexander just looked at her for a moment before nodding, going towards the closet for the gun. He opened grabbed the smaller of the two guns in the back of his closet and put it in his backpack. Alexander zipped his hoodie as the two went back towards the kitchen. She picked up a tiny earpiece and handed it to him. He placed it in his ear and she put on a headset. 

“Test,” she said into the mic. Alexander gave her a thumbs up. 

“Let’s go kill a rapist,” Alexander said. Angelica looked him dead in the eye. 

“Use the goddam gun or I swear to god I will kill you,” she said. 

“Yes ma’am,” 

And with that, Alexander was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was kinda all over the place. I’ve written this in intervals and I’m just trying to get something out. I some on here to write all the time, but you know, tumblr is very distracting.  
> Tumblr: [allaloneacrosstheseas.tumblr.com](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/allaloneacrossthesea)


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex hunts for Adams.

**Chapter 3**

The bus pulled up just as Alexander left his building. He laughed at this sometimes. Here he was, about to go kill someone, and he was sitting on a bus across from an old lady slowly typing on her phone, and next to a woman carrying groceries. Then there he was wearing all black with a gun and a bottle of hydrogen peroxide in his backpack and an earpiece in his ear. He heard the sirens the second he stepped off the bus. 

He followed the sounds of the sirens down the road. He rounded a corner when he saw the scene. Multiple cop cars surrounded an abandoned building. He didn’t see any cops, so he assumed they were inside. He went to the building across the street, and found the fire escape. He climbed to the top so he could get to the roof. He pulled the gun from his bag and aimed it towards the front of the building. 

“I’m here,” Alexander said. 

“Good do you see him?” Angelica replied.

“No. But I’m on the roof of the building across the street, I think he’s inside,” Alexander looked through the scope, trying to see in the windows of the building, “and I’m using the gun, you’re welcome,”

“Thank you,” Angelica said. He looked up when he heard a commotion. Cops were leading John Adams out of the building. Alexander held up the weapon and looked through the scope once again. Usually when the police caught a criminal, he let them go about their business. But this one had escaped once, and he was very dangerous. Alexander could not allow that to happen again. He aimed and took the shot. 

He missed. 

Instead of going right through John Adam’s head, it went into the shoulder of the cop standing to his right. Alexander quickly hit the ground, knowing the barrier around the roof would hide him from sight. 

“Fuck!” Alex said to himself. 

“What?! What happened?!” Angelica asked frantically. He had forgotten she could hear him. 

“I missed!” he said, looking over the edge of the roof. He saw Adams running down the street. He groaned, “and now Adams is getting away!”

“Do the cops know where the shot came from?” Angelica asked. Leave it to her to draw him back to task fast enough for him to not get caught. Alex gazed over the side of the building. They were coming in his direction. 

“Yes,” he replied. 

“Okay. Where are you?” she asked. Alex gave her the address then she continued, “okay. Climb over the side of the wall with the balconies. I’ll see if one of the apartments is empty,”

He nodded even though she couldn’t see him. He looked over the edge of the building, and saw a row of balconies below him. He quickly jumped down onto one he saw no light coming from. 

“Okay. There’s a vacant apartment on the fourth floor, third balcony from the left,”

“The fourth floor?!” Alex whispered angrily, “I am on the fucking twenty-third floor!”

“Figure it out Alexander,” Angelica said. 

“Okay...okay,” Alex muttered to himself. He looked over the edge of the balcony. He saw some which were illuminated by lights inside. He had to avoid those. He saw a balcony one over from him without any light. He climbed on the rail of his current balcony and jumped to the one next to him, grabbing the rails and hanging. He feet didn’t quite touch the next balcony. He cursed himself for being so short. He was just going to have to guess. He heard shouting from above so he had to guess fast. He let go. 

His feet didn’t land on the railing, but he managed to grab on and climb into the balcony just as he saw a head pop over the edge. He prayed they hadn’t seen him climb into the balcony that was obscured from their view by the balcony above. He didn’t hear any frantic shouting, so he assumed he was okay. He peered over the edge of the balcony and saw there was no light coming from the one below him. He climbed over and was prepared to drop down when light came from inside the apartment his current balcony belonged to. 

He dropped himself. He didn’t know how far he fell until he managed to grab a railing. There was a blinding pain in his left wrist, which he used to grab the balcony. He had to bite his tongue to keep himself from screaming. He grabbed the balcony with his good hand and pulled himself up. He looked down and saw eight more rows of balconies. That meant he was on the ninth floor. He had five more floors to go. 

“Angelica. I fucked my wrist up pretty bad,” Alex said, “I’m pretty sure I’m on the ninth floor, but I can’t jump for any more balconies. I’ll kill myself. I’m just going to go through this apartment then down to the fourth floor,” 

“Goddamit Alexander,” she muttered, “the apartment number is 4023,”

“Thank you,” He tugged on the door and to his luck it was open. He slipped inside and closed it as quietly as he could. Even ‘as quietly as he could’ sounded like a freight train. He could see the front door. He crept across the floor and reached for the lock. He unlocked the door and slipped out just as he heard movement behind him. 

“Elevator or stairs. Quickly,” he said softly. 

“Umm…” she began. 

“ _Quickly!_ ” Alex hissed. 

“Okay! Okay! Um...elevator. When they’re in pursuit, stairs are quicker. Plus you look suspicious going down the stairs,” she said. 

“Thank you,” he pushed the elevator button and prayed no one would find him. Unfortunately someone did. A young, scared looking cop came out of the stairwell. He met Alex’s eyes. 

“Is something wrong?” asked Alexander, sounding clueless and quite frankly kind of stupid. He was proud of this voice. 

“Nothing for you to be concerned with. There was some commotion across the street, and a criminal came running in this direction. Have you heard or seen anything strange in the past hour?” he asked. 

“No I haven’t,” Alex said. Then the elevator arrived. Alex waved before stepping inside. 

“What the fuck just happened?” Angelica asked. 

“Cop found me. Young guy, probably new. Didn’t even search me,” Alex replied.

“You’re lucky,” she said. 

“I know,” he thought for a moment, “so are you going to come pick me up or are you going to make me walk home?”

He heard Angelica sigh, “is there another road besides the one with all the cops on it?”

“I don’t know let me go to my apartment and check,” Alex joked, stepping out of the elevator. He walked down the hall until he found the apartment then he forced the door open. He didn’t bother to turn the lights on as he stalked across the empty apartment. No need in drawing unwanted attention. He opened the back door and looked out off the balcony. He saw a main road through an alleyway. 

“Yeah there’s a road I can get through to. I don’t know the name though,” Alex said. 

“I’ll look it up. Meet you there,” Angelica said. Alexander stuck his head out of the balcony and looked up. He didn’t see any cops peering over the edge so he took off his backpack and threw it to the ground. 

“What was that sound?” Angelica asked. She must’ve heard him rustling around with his bag. 

“Just threw my bag to the ground,” Alex replied, “I don’t want to be stopped and searched by cops in the lobby and then them find a gun. That would be bad,”

“It would,” she said, “the road is just straight out from the back of the building?”

“Yes,” he replied as he exited the apartment. He went back towards the elevator. 

As he suspected, there were plenty of cops in the lobby. After he was thoroughly searched, they let him go. It didn’t take long. Just a confused look, and a voice that sounded as if he were trying to mask fear, and he was out the door in less than ten minutes. He went around the back of the building and grabbed his bag. He walked towards the road where he saw Angelica’s car idling. 

“Damn that was quick,” he said, walking towards the car, “how long have you been sitting there?”

“Couple minutes,” she replied, “you get frisked?”

“Yup,”

“Good thing you dropped the bag,”

“Oh hell yeah,” he climbed into the car, dropping the bag at his feet. 

“I’m gonna fucking kill you when we get home,” Angelica said, and with that the two were off. 

***

“ALEXANDER FUCKING HAMILTON!” Angelica yelled the second the door shut, “I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU FUCKING MISSED! AND HIT A POLICE OFFICER NO DOUBT! YOU LET HIM GET AWAY!”

“Well, _you_ were the one who told me to go in the first place! _You_ were the one who told me to shoot!” Alex shot back, going into the bathroom. 

“Well, you, Alexander Hamilton, serial killer extraordinaire, should be able to accurately shoot a fucking gun!” Angelica yelled, “have you even been going to the shooting range like I told you to? _Have you?!_ ”

Alexander shook his head as he dug through the closet. 

“I didn’t think so. Maybe you’ll actually go now,” Angelica said. Alex nodded sheepishly. He would never admit it, but Angelica scared him sometimes. Angelica scared everybody, and he liked to think he wasn’t afraid of her anymore, but it was times like this that he was. The only people who weren’t scared of her were her sisters. He finally found the hand brace he was looking for. He pulled it out and slipped it on. 

“What do we do now?” Alexander asked softly. Angelica exhaled. 

“I don’t know,” she said, pacing the room, “it took us all forever to find him last time,”

“I know…” Alexander said. Then he got an idea. It was the most terrible idea ever. Angelica looked over at him. 

“What is it Alexander?” Angelica asked. She knew when he had an idea. He apparently had an ‘idea face’ in her eyes, and she was incredibly good at reading people. 

“Um. Nothing,” he said quickly. He didn’t like his idea. No, he _hated_ his idea. A lot. 

“Alexander…” she said impatiently. He sighed. He knew there was no way of getting out of telling her. 

“I...um...before. We found some of the places he liked to hang out. And that one friend that he had...I forget the guy’s name. That sleazy club that he owned...and...well…” he didn’t want to say it. He looked at Angelica. The look on her face told him that she knew what he was thinking. 

“I’ll do it,” she said. 

“Angelica. Absolutely not. I will not let you,” he said. 

“Well you can’t go in! He’s seen you before! Last time, remember?”

Alex nodded. He sure as hell remember when he found Adams the time before, and he had escaped the first time. He had cleared seen his face. Alex sighed. He knew there was no stopping her once she had made up her mind. 

“Will you at least take a gun?” Alex asked, defeated. 

“I’ll take the 22,” she said, and she disappeared down the hallway. 

***

Police chief Thomas Jefferson sat at his desk way later than usual. He looked through the glass windows of his office and saw his chief detective James Madison sitting across the way. Both had been called in an hour ago when the serial rapist John Adams had escaped prison. Both had gotten themselves very deep into the case when it was first opened. Now it was open again. 

They were both waiting patiently for their officers to return. They had sent a little less then their entire precinct to go catch Adams in hopes that this case would only be opened for one more night. Then lieutenant Aaron Burr came running into his office. 

“Sir,” Burr said, panting, “he got away. Adams. He got away,”

“God DAMMIT!” Jeffersom slammed his fist on the desk, which alerted Madison, who was now leaning on the doorframe. 

“How did he get away?” Jefferson asked. 

“Someone shot at us, wounding one of the men who was holding him,” Burr replied, “we lost him soon after,”

Jefferson leaned back on his chair, “well...fuck,”

“Maybe this isn’t all bad,” Madison stepped forward, “maybe, we just leave this to Tenebrae Unus,”

“Oh my god who came up with that name?” Jefferson asked. Both the men shrugged. 

“Anyway,” Madison continued, “if this guy keeps the same pattern that he has, he should be going after Adams,”

“So are you suggesting we do nothing?” asked Burr. 

“No I’m suggesting we don’t put as much thought into this as last time,” Madison replied, “give the guy some time. It’ll make less work for us in the long run,”

Jefferson and Burr looked at each other. It was a good plan, and it could work. 

“Okay, we’ll give it a try,” Jefferson replied, “but you better hope he pulls through, or this whole thing is on you,”

“Yes sir,” Madison and Burr left the room. 

***

 

Alex took a deep breath as he walked through the office door. He had to face John again. The main room was empty when he walked in. He put his stuff at his desk and sighed. Maybe John wasn’t coming in today. He took the copy of Washington’s closing, which he had finished last week, and went to go give it to him. 

He knocked on the door lightly with his good hand, and was surprised when John opened it. The two smiled at each other. 

“Hey babe,” John said, pulling him in for a small hug and kiss on the forehead that made Alex blush. 

“What happened to your wrist?” Washington asked, gesturing to Alex’s hand. 

“Carpal tunnel,” Alex replied then handed him the stack of paper, “I finished your closing,”

“Ah, thank you,” he replied, and sat back to read it. 

“Are we done?” John asked. Washington nodded and the two left the office, closing the door behind them.

“Are you alright?” John asked as they walked to John’s office. 

“Yeah. I’m fine. I told you it’s just carpal tunnel…” Alex said.

“No, James, I mean are _you_ alright?” John asked, “you ran off pretty quickly last night, and I have a feeling you didn’t write that whole thing last night,”

“You underestimate my abilities, John,” Alex said with a smile. Then his phone rang and Alex groaned, looking in the direction of his desk. John chuckled and gave him a quick peck on the lips before going to his own office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: [allaloneacrossthesea.tumblr.com](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/allaloneacrossthesea)


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Adams meets his end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting y’all know, there is a pretty blood murder in this chapter.

_One Week Later_

“I don’t know, Ange...I think it needs to be a little more...I don’t know...booby,”

“Really, Alexander?” she raised her eyebrow at his reflection in the mirror, “my boobs are practically hanging out of this dress already,”

“I don’t know…” Alex replied. 

“What do you want me to do? Wear a corset?” she glared at him. He looked at the ground. 

“That’s what I thought,” she said with a smile. 

“So you have the list?” Alex asked, she nodded. 

“And the gun?” he looked her in the eye. 

“You still have no right to talk to me about guns,” she replied, walking towards the door. 

“I’m sorry I just worry about you,” he sighed, “like, I got you into this whole thing, and…”

“Alexander, I chose to help you,” she replied, “and anyway, you don’t need to worry. I can handle myself,”

Alex sighed, “okay. Well...good luck then,”

“Thanks,” she replied, “maybe the eighth time will be the charm,”

She left the apartment. 

Alex sighed. They had been going at this for eight days. For eight days, Angelica has gone to different places where John Adams had gone before he was arrested the first time, and each night she hasn’t found him. He was starting to lose hope every day, so tonight he felt no harm in inviting John over. 

Well, there was some harm. There was the fact that John had never seen their gigantic apartment with very little furniture. That would definitely raise questions. He had a very good excuse, and he didn’t think John would be able to put it all together. He didn’t doubt John’s intelligence, just his observational skills. 

So Alex texted him, asking if he wanted to come over, and making a point to not add a winky face because if Angelica found anything they weren’t going to be getting up to anything naughty that night. He made sure to add that he had leftover pizza in the fridge. John said he would be over in a few minutes. 

John arrived fifteen minutes later with a six pack of beer and his own leftover chinese. 

“Hey you,” Alex said, giving him a quick peck on the lips before taking the beer from him. 

“Of course. Only here for the beer,” John teased, walking through the door and shutting it behind him. 

“Of course. You should know better,” Alex said, putting it down on the coffee table before going to the kitchen to grab the rest of the food. 

“Why don’t you have, like, any furniture?” John asked. 

“Oh, Angelica and I are each saving up to buy a house,” Alex replied, “plus, I have student loans. We did the math, and if we kept our current jobs we’d be living in this apartment for another fifteen years,”

“So you sold the furniture to expedite the process?” John asked, sitting down on the tiny couch.

“Yup,” Alex said, “shaved twelve years off of that time,”

“Damn, what was in this house?” John asked as Alex sat down next to him. 

“This place has been in Angelica’s family for almost a century,” Alex said, “but it’s Angelica now, so she was allowed to do whatever she wanted with it,”

“Well I don’t mind. That means you have no choice but to sit next to me,” John said, wrapping his arms around Alex. 

“Never!” Alex yelled, pulling away and scooting all the way to the other side of the couch. John launched himself at Alex and wrapped all four limbs around him and nuzzling his head into the crook of Alex’s neck. 

“Now you’re never getting rid of me,” John said. Alex laughed and kissed his boyfriend. Then Alex’s phone buzzed. It was on the other side of the room. There was only two people who ever texted him. One was sitting in this room, and the other was off trying to seduce a serial rapist. Alex nearly threw John off of him when he stood. He ran over to his phone and picked it up. 

**From: Angelica(10:14 pm):** Come now. _Location enclosed_

“James is everything okay?” John asked, walking towards him. Alex quickly shoved his phone into his pocket. 

“You need to leave,” Alex said quickly.

“What? Why? Is everything alright?” John asked, backing towards the door as Alex advanced towards him. 

“Yeah everything’s fine,” Alex said, “my roommate is on her way back, so you need to clear out,”

“What about you?” John asked, Alex leaned around him and opened the door. 

“I gotta spice the place up, if you know what I mean,” Alex winked, “so I’ll see you at your place in a bit? Yeah? Great,”

Alex pushed John out the door and slammed it shut. He quickly ran to his room and changed his outfit. He grabbed his backpack and climbed out onto the fire escape, prepared to finally get John Adams. 

***

Alex arrived at the address that was in Angelica’s text. It was in a sketchy part of town. It didn’t surprise him in the slightest. 

He slowed down as he got closer to the address. It was a small house tucked in the back of an alley. Alex took a knife from his backpack and pried the door opened. He tucked the knife back into his bag and walked quietly through the house. He rounded a corner and saw Angelica there, facing him, with John Adams on top of her. She met his eye. There was no fear in her gaze, just determination. 

Alex moved closer. He was slow with each step, trying to make sure the floor didn’t creak. It was an old, worn down apartment, so of course the floor creaked. John Adams turned around and looked directly at him. 

“ _You_ ,” he said, looking Alex directly in the eye. Alex quickly launched himself at the larger man, somehow gaining enough momentum to knock him off Angelica and onto the floor. The two struggled, Alex trying to get his hands around Adams’ throat, and Adams trying to get his hands underneath Alex to throw him off. 

Unfortunately for Alex, Adams was the first to succeed. In a second, he had thrown Alex across the room. Angelica was standing now. She had a gun in her hand and she was pointing it at Adams. She pulled the trigger once then twice as he approached the two of them. The bullets hit him in the stomach, spraying them both with blood. That only slowed his advances. 

Alex had gotten on his feet, and had once again pulled the knife from his bag. He ran at Adams and kicked him in the stomach, and he went tumbling back, doubled over in pain. It only took one blow to the head for Alex to knock him to the ground. Alex climbed on top of him and went at him with a knife. He didn’t care at this moment, this man had escaped him too many times. He needed to die. It felt personal to him. He raised the knife and continually shoved it into his chest, neck and stomach, effectively covering himself in blood. Angelica then came over, and put a bullet in his head, again covering both of them in John Adams’ blood. 

“Alexander. Stop,” Angelica said. At her words, Alex stopped stabbing the now dead body of John Adams, “we need to clean this up,”

Alex sat back and took a deep breath. He nodded and stood. Angelica, who had less blood on her than Alex, grabbed the hydrogen peroxide from his bag. She began pouring it on every surface she knew she or Alex had touched. Alex went around with her, making sure she got everywhere. Then they heard sirens approaching. 

“Dammit. We need to go,” Alex said, shoving the still bloody knife and bottle of peroxide into his bag. Angelica was quick to collect her things before the two of them ran out the door of the apartment. 

***

The walk back to their place took nearly two hours. They needed to stay out of the light, so they had to take a lot of detours. When they finally arrived back at their building, they had to go around the back, because their doorman never slept. They began climbing up the fire escapes. Alex finally relaxed when both him and Angelica were safely inside the apartment. 

“Fill the buckle with peroxide,” he said, “you need to soak all your clothes, so do I,”

He unzipped his hoodie and tossed it in the sink. He took of his shirt as well. 

“I’ll go get our robes,” he said, going to leave the kitchen. He stopped dead in his tracks when he entered the living room. 

“John…” Alex said softly. There was no hiding what he had done that night. His face and hands were all covered in blood, and John was sitting on his couch. He had heard everything that had happened in the kitchen. He knew. 

“You know, James, I _knew_ there was something up with you,” John said, stood and started walking towards him, “at first I thought, ‘not James. No. He’s too harmless’, but then I thought again. So after you kicked me out, I came back, to see for myself. And damn was I right,”

“John, listen to me,” Alex said, “I can explain _all_ of this,”

“Shit, man, the _least_ I deserve is a fucking explanation! Are you the...what do the cops call you? That guy who goes and kills all those other bad people? That’s you?!”

Alex sighed and nodded, “yeah. Yeah it’s me,”

John nearly jumped three feet in the air when Angelica came around the corner with a gun in her hand. John quickly stepped away from Alex with his hands raised in defense. Alex quickly stood between them.

“Whoa! Angelica!” Alex looked at her, “are you out of your mind?”

“The question is, Alexander, are you out of yours?” Angelica asked. 

“Wait. Alexander?” John asked. Alex turned and gave him a somewhat apologetic look. Angelica took this time to sneak around Alex and hit John in the head with the gun, effectively knocking him out.

***

“See, I told you,” Madison said, “I told you he’d pull through for us,”

“I don’t know if this is him,” Burr said, kneeling over John Adams dead body. 

“Why do you say that?” Madison asked. 

“Well, for starters, there’s a body here,” Burr said, standing, “second, the blood. Everywhere. The only finger prints here are Adams’, but we’ve never found blood at a scene like this,”

“So are you suggesting someone else got to him first?” Madison asked, signing a paper someone handed to him. 

“Either that, or our killer is getting sloppy,” Burr knelt again, “look at this. Gunshot wound to the head. That is obviously what killed him. But there are two gunshot wounds to the abdomen and multiple stab wounds,”

“So either two people attacked him, one with a gun and one with a knife, or someone had a personal vendetta,” Madison said. 

“Exactly,” Burr said. 

“Should I call Jefferson? Tell him now?” Madison asked. 

“No. No,” Burr began to leave the house, “the body will be in the morgue for a few days if Jefferson wants to take a look,”

Madison nodded and followed Burr out.

***

“What were you even thinking Alexander?! You invited him over after I left?! Were you out of your mind?!”

“We’ve been going at this for eight days! I saw no harm in it,”

“Did you seriously lose faith in me? Alex, we hadn’t caught him yet because I _couldn’t find him_ ,”

John heard this whole exchange through a door. He had woken up in a bathroom with his hand handcuffed to a sink pipe. He assumed it was James, or Alexander, or whatever the hell his name was, outside the door, arguing with his roommate. Seconds later, the bathroom door slammed opened, and Alexander was standing in the doorway. The two sat in a moment of awkward silence before Alex closed the door. 

“So…” John said, fear in his voice, “you gonna kill me too?”

“Not unless you’ve got some sort of prison record you’re not telling me about,” Alex replied. 

“Even if I did I wouldn’t be giving it to you now,” John said.

Alex chuckled, “I wouldn’t either,”

“So you’re really not going to kill me?” John asked, his voice more hopeful this time. 

“No. Not you,” Alex knelt down in front of him, “never you, John,”

John smiled and looked down at the floor. 

“I am, however, going to have to keep you here unless you swear not to go to the police,” Alex said. 

“I promise,” John said, almost too quickly. Alex looked up at him and smirked.

“Good. Because things would’ve been really awkward at work if you hadn’t,” 

The two laughed. As the laughter died down, Alex crawled a little closer to him. He placed his hand on John’s hip, and leaned in to kiss him, agonizingly slow, trying to gauge if John still wanted to kiss him. The moment their lips connected Alex knew that he still wanted to be with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: [allaloneacrossthesea.tumblr.com](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/allaloneacrossthesea)


End file.
